Communications between unmanned vehicles and their controllers exist in a variety of forms; currently, the unmanned vehicles market is saturated with communication methods that fail to recognize the power usage of said communication as an important factor with respect to the overall power usage of the unmanned vehicle. Current examples of communication methods being used are socket supported data connections and ISM radio band communication (more commonly 2.4 GHz, 915 MHz, RF spectrum). These methods of communication vary in power consumption, but undoubtedly require a higher level of power consumption to operate normally relative to a majority of the various power requirements for Short Message Services (SMS).
Reducing the power requirement for an unmanned vehicle inherently allows it to operate for longer periods of time or dedicate more power to one of its functions. Any such power improvement is essential in engineering more efficient unmanned vehicles and is applicable to all of its possible functions and assigned tasks. Overall, the use of a SMS communication system simplifies the entire communication process and inherently reduces the risk of error being introduced to the system. The use of a SMS has unique capabilities that other communication methods do not offer. Specifically the use of a SMS is supported by the current inherent positive characteristics of a SMS. These characteristics include but are not limited to a wider area of coverage, strong existing infrastructure, and with an increasing transition to data supported messaging services by the general population, the Usage of a SMS is less intensive on networks. Whereas other communication networks such as 4G LTE datalinks are not covered in certain areas of the United States, SMSs are readily available in a majority of inhabited areas.